Generally, a wristwatch includes a watch body part which indicates time, and a band shaped watch chain of which one end is connected with both ends of the watch body part, and the other end is connected with an engaging member such as a connection rung, etc, so that a user can wear a wristwatch adjusting the length of a watch chain based on a user's wrist size. With the above construction, a user can check time, so that a wristwatch has been recognized as an important item in life. The importance of a wristwatch has increased to modern people who are very busy.
However, the conventional wristwatch has the same structures and operation methods. The outer looks of the wristwatches are more emphasized by decorating certain expensive gemstones such as diamond, etc. as compared to their functional or practical views. New generations need various demands based on their characteristics and feelings.
Therefore, as the demand of new generation who wants to express various personalities increase, and a wristwatch tends to be a fashion item for showing a style and personality it is urgently needed to fabricate a wristwatch having a new feeling escaping from a conventional typical design.
So as to overcome the above problems, a large hole is formed at a center of a body casing of which both ends are connected with a watch chain, and a watch body part is inserted through an upper side of the hole and is fixed using an adhesive. A back cover is assembled for thereby finishing a fabrication of a wristwatch.
In the conventional wristwatch, since a back cover engaged to a lower side of a watch body part is exposed to the outside, so that there is a water sealing problem. In addition, since a metallic back cover is directly contacted with a skin, it is not good for human body.